


She's Having My Baby

by alexandra__spamilton



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, kiwi, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandra__spamilton/pseuds/alexandra__spamilton
Summary: Another songfic inspired by Harry Styles' new album! Enjoy :)***Remus visits Sirius' grave to tell him the news.





	She's Having My Baby

As Remus worked his way through a cheap pack of cigarettes, he walked the familiar path to Sirius’ grave. Remus always knew Sirius was more than hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect, though when they were at school, Sirius didn't seem to think so... Remus would always wonder if Sirius ever realized how much Remus loved him. 

 

“Hello, Padfoot, old friend,” Remus said, as he was greeted by a gentle breeze. He smiled, forgetting for a brief moment the cause for his visit. He visits Sirius often. If death couldn’t separate them, a war certainly wouldn’t.

  


The last time Remus visited, he informed Sirius that Tonks had been assigned to partner with him for the duration of the war. He told Sirius that she had known about the relationship they’d once cherished. She’d told Remus that she wasn’t trying to replace Sirius, she just wanted Remus to know that she fancied him. He’d told Sirius’ grave the next day.

“She's driving me crazy, but I'm into it. I'm into it.” Remus had tried to convince himself, he wanted to move on for the sole purpose of moving on. Remus sighed, “I'm kind of into it.”

  


“Pads… it's getting crazy, I think I'm losing it, I think I'm losing it.” Remus told Sirius of the one night he’d shared with Dora. Only once. As Remus told Sirius what had just happened, he began to cry.

 

“Oh, I think she said, _"I'm having your baby, it's none of your business.”_ Pads, I can’t have a baby. I can’t bring a child into this war-filled world. Not to mention the fact that I’m terrified of passing on the burden of the Wolf.” Remus was now sobbing.

 

After a while, Remus heard footsteps. He looked up and saw Dora.  She sat beside him, almost like a silhouette.

 

Remus began to cry again. This time, it was more of a genuinely sad sort of crying. He’s in this situation because without Sirius, he thought he’d be into it. All the boys, they were saying they were into it. And when Remus paid attention to her, he’d realized she was such a pretty face, on a pretty neck.

 

“Dora, you’re beautiful.” Remus said, breaking the silence.

 

“How are you feeling?” She asked him.

 

“Scared. Dora, I’m scared. It’s a war. I’m not fit to be a father, Dora. I’m a werewolf. What if our child is one too? I can’t live knowing I created a wolf.”

 

“Rem, we’ll make it work.”

  
And they did… until they died.


End file.
